


Some things are undefinable

by Ann369



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Adoption, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character not really dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann369/pseuds/Ann369
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid Rahmani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Some things are undefinable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kabir looked at sourabh who had Khalid's face, his Khalid's face. He couldn't control his emotions. Sourabh didn't deserve his boys face,he cant die with it,it would be disrespectful for Khalid. He punched sourabh in the face hard and harder until his face was disfigured. They were fighting inside an old church,kabir could have killed him right there with a bullet,but no he needs to avenge for his boy's death. He showed no mercy. 

___________________________________________  
~After few weeks ~

He was still mourning over Khalid's death. It was so sad that they didn't find his body. But he's got work to do. Before he goes for another mission he needed to go to Ruhi,Naina wasn't here so it was his duty to watch over her. They needed to go on a vacation,and teach Ruhi surfing. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang,he immediately got his gun. Nobody knew about this place except him and Khalid. He brought this mansion as a gift for Khalid on their one year Anniversary. The place was in the middle of nowhere . Kabir remembers khalid and him sneaking out of the safe house to here,they kept their relationship a secret. They managed to get here without anyone noticing and lived in their own world for few hours every then and now. It was the only reason kabir understood the guy with him was not his baby boy,it was someone else who didn't knew they were in a relationship. He remembers his time with his precious boy here,he thought he still could hear Khalid's laughter and giggles everywhere. Khalid was so goofy when they were alone,he sat on Kabir's lap only in his boxers and placed gentle kisses his eyes,nose,cheeks and all over his face and neck until kabir threw him on the bed and made love to him.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang again, he slowly opened the door pointing his gun. He didn't understand what kind of emotions went through him ,he felt euphoric. Khalid was standing infront of him, those puppy eyes almost crying, he had a small smile on his face.  
But kabir shouldn't believe anything infront of him. What if he's out of his mind and hallucinating? What if this was just another plastic doll made by Dr. Mallika just like sourabh. Before he could think any further the boy infront of him hugged and placed himself on Kabir's chest. Kabir felt a wave of happiness, he didn't wanted any other sign that this was his Khalid.  
"What the hell,Khalid. Where were you all this time?" He finally asked  
"I was locked down by Dr.Mallika singhal. But i managed to escape,did you guys think i was dead?"  
"Ofcourse khalid. You missed a lot of drama"  
The entire day was dedicated to Kabir telling him what happened and how he should fix all the messes. Khalid was indeed shocked. He doubted of Sourabh had sex with Kabir,but Kabir laughed and denied. Khalid was more excited to meet Ruhi.  
_________________________________________

Kabir's phone rang.  
"Good morning, colonel "  
"What are you up to,my rogue agent?" The old man spoke .  
"I was once told that a soldier should have someone who they would return to home for. So I'm on home duty,sir "  
"And how's Ruhi?"  
"She's fine sir,Ruhi" waved at him to come.  
"We are flying back to India tonight "  
"What's your programme?"  
"I'm looking for a cheap flight somewhere,any suggestions?"  
"Well,one of your old friend is off to Muscut for a motivational seminar. Want to join him?"  
"Farid Haqqani!!!" Ofcourse he knew it would be him.  
"Last time your gun was there to shoot but you weren't ". He remember killing Naidu.  
"This time my gun will be there....and so will I ". He could feel his colonel was smiling now. "Jai Hind"  
"Jai Hind. And tell Khalid to get back here when he's ready. We dont wanna lose one of our most talented agents" the call was disconnected.  
Kabir turned over and smiled at the sight. Khalid and Ruhi surfing with wide smile on both of their faces. They kinda shared a special bond,like they were meant to be .  
A huge wave came and Khalid surfed over it.  
"Daddy,look what pappa just did. Wow..."  
Her face was filled with awe.  
"Now watch what i can do Ruh" he took his surfing board and went towards them. He couldn't believe he was with the love of his life and newly adopted daughter. This was pure heaven for him.


End file.
